Cosmetologists and barbers spray the customer's hair during certain types of cutting with warm water to assist in the cutting, cleaning, curling, etc procedures. Currently they fill a simple plastic bottle with warm water and spray. However, the water cools rapidly and comes out cold. Further, even warm water feels cool when sprayed on skin, as adiabatic expansion cools the spray rapidly. Also, altitude affects (cools) the temperature of the resultant spray.
To get the water to come out warm enough, nearly boiling water must be used. However, the barber's station does not provide near-boiling water, and standard polyethylene bottles will not withstand boiling water. There is also the hazard of spills, and the neck of the bottle becoming so hot as to not be able to be handled by the barber.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for barber and cosmetologist's hot water spray bottle that includes a heating element that automatically heats water to near boiling, yet does not collapse the bottle material from the heat, does not overheat to either melt the bottle or create steam that would scald the customer or burn the hand of the cosmetician, that is light weight, and is easy to use.